


Good Times Bad Times

by measure_for_measure



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: Left stranded in a hotel, Jimmy Page offers to let you stay with him for the night. After you accept, you find yourself inextricably tied to the guitarist--for better or worse.





	1. Dazed and Confused

“I really just don’t feel so great, y’know? I might go and lie down while you hit up the town.” You ran your hand over your forehead, checking to see if it was too warm. “I think I’m just too tired.” 

Sarah, your best friend, frowned. “That’s okay, I dig. Meet you back at the hotel room later?” 

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Are you just going to the bar?”

“Mhm,” Sarah nodded. 

“Better not bring any guys back to the room then,” you laughed, “they can get their own room!” 

“As if they could!” Sarah’s eyes danced, “I think every hotel in the city is full! And you know why,” she winked at you. 

“Yeah,” a blush sprang to your cheeks. 

“Only the best band ever! Anyways, I’ll catch ya later, alligator. Hope you feel better!” Sarah waved as she walked away. 

You stood there in the lobby. You had never been so tired, yet so absolutely thrilled before in your whole life. A grin broke onto your face for a moment. “I’m so lucky!” You mouthed to the potted plant in the opposite corner. Clenching your teeth to try and contain the excitement that suddenly came flooding back, you turned and walked over to the elevators. 

Propping yourself up in the corner of the elevator, you closed your eyes as the doors slid shut, your energy finally fading away. Maybe you’d just take a quick cat nap once you got up to the room, and then you’d join Sarah. Unless she was already back of course… You let your train of thought derail and slide off the edge of a cliff into oblivion as the elevator slowly moved upwards. And then stopped. You groaned, bidding a silent farewell to the peace and safety of the empty elevator. 

“Evenin’!” A loud Texan voice greeted you. 

“Hey.” You opened your eyes out of obligation, but kept your gaze on the floor. The man selected the next floor, and you sighed. 

“Here for the concert?” 

“Yup,” you nodded. “You?”

“Oh, I’m just here to visit some family. In the big city, right?” He threw his head back and laughed. 

“Yeah,” you chuckled politely. Your head was starting to hurt. This guy was definitely interesting, but you felt like your eyelids were made of lead. 

The elevator stopped on the next floor, and he stepped off (giving you a very warm goodbye), and you closed your eyes again. Almost there. 

And then the door opened, and someone stepped in. Determined this time not to interact with anyone, you kept your eyes glued shut. Maybe they’d think you were asleep, or drunk, or something. 

Luckily for you, there was silence. Seconds dragged by, and then the suspense was too much and you opened your eyes.  
Your first thought, which you promptly blurted out was, “Shouldn’t you have taken the stairs?” 

The iconic dark haired guitarist turned to look at you. “I would certainly, usually.” 

“Oh.” You nodded. “Too tired?” You weren’t sure if it was because you yourself were dead tired, but somehow you were forcing yourself to remain relatively calm--after all, even rockstars are people. 

“Most definitely.” His hair was still damp from sweat, but he’d changed into ‘regular’ clothes. 

“Me too, and I wasn’t even the one performing!” 

“You were at the concert?” Something about him looked more guarded now, like he was just waiting for you to have a moment and drain any of the energy that he had left. 

“Oh yes, I mean, I came with my friend Sarah because I have the weekends off work. It was really great by the way, even better than the records.” 

“Thank you very much,” he looked down. 

You let the silence sit for a moment. “Have you been here before?”

“No, I don’t think I have actually.”

“Oh, well if you get a chance there’s a little diner on the edge of town--it’s called Ma’s Kitchen--and it’s the best food I’ve ever tasted.” 

“I’ll keep it in mind.” He shot a small smile your way. 

Clearing your throat, you leaned back against the wall. Your eyes were threatening to close again. 

“Which floor are you headed to?” 

You snapped out of your stupor, “Uhh, whatever the top one is.” You grimaced at yourself, and mumbled, “I’ll just check the key…” You patted your jeans pockets. No dice. Your heart started beating faster as you checked your last hope--inside your wallet. Nothing. “Oh no.” You stuffed your wallet into your back pocket as your bed drifted further and further out of your reach. 

“Are you alright?” 

You turned to face him, “I’m really not sure, y’know? I’ve lost my room key and I just want to go to sleep, and I’m sure my friend won’t be back until about 3.” You felt like you wanted to cry. You felt your throat begin to clench, and you bit your lip until the threat of tears had passed. “I guess I’ll just sleep in the lobby,” you laughed weakly. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? You can’t just sleep in the lobby, you know.” 

“I mean where else would I sleep, under the ice machine?” You snapped, and then regret flooded you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rude. I suppose I could sit up and wait for her to get back, but I’d end up falling asleep anyway.” You grinned halfheartedly. 

“That’s alright,” he smiled back at you, and then quietly added, “if you’d like, you can stay in my room until you think your friend is back.”


	2. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accept an offer, overthink things, and find contentment.

“Oh!” This time a blush did spread across your face. “That’s very kind of you, thank you…” You wanted to accept, but were too embarrassed to say so. 

“It’s alright if you don’t feel comfortable with that.” He smiled at you again.

“Oh no, no, it’s not that--I just, I don’t even know,” you had to laugh at yourself, “this has never happened to me before.” 

The elevator doors slid open on what you assumed to be his floor. Neither of you moved--he looked at you expectantly. 

“I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it…” You were conflicted. Half of you was longing to just go with him, but the other half was anxiously pulling you to wait by your room unless Sarah came back. “I don’t know if my friend is back already.”

“Alright,” Jimmy stepped out of the elevator, holding the doors open with his hand, “If you change your mind I’m staying in room 809.” 

“Okay.” You met his eyes for a moment, “Bye…” 

“I hope I’ll see you later.” He stepped away and let the doors slide shut. 

You watched him walk away for as long as you could. Sighing, you crossed your arms on your chest. “Well that was stupid of me. But damn was he smooth.” You felt your cheeks grow hot again. “Okay,” you paused, “I’ll go up to the room, see if Sarah’s back, and if she isn’t I’ll go back down. And if she is…” You frowned. “I don’t know, I’d just tell her but she might freak out. Oh well, I’ll figure it out as I go along.” 

This time the elevator stopped on your floor, and you stepped out into the elevator bay. You had to fight a yawn as you walked down the hall to your room. Hotel carpets really were boring… And repetitive; you found yourself staring blankly down at the center stripe as you walked along. You almost walked straight past your room before you snapped out of it, “I really am way too tired.” You knocked on the door, leaning closer to try and listen for any sounds inside. 

Nothing. 

You knocked again, tentatively calling, “Sarah? Are you in there?” You bit your lip as silence greeted you again. “Damn. Oh well.”

There was a nervous flutter in your gut as you stood there, then headed slowly back to the elevators. 

Then, what if you got to his room and there was a groupie, or another band member? What if you remembered the room number wrong, and were stuck again? Worries flew through your mind as you pushed the button for floor 8. 

“809, 809,” you repeated to yourself, then, “What if he’s fallen asleep? What am I gonna say when he opens the door? ‘Hey it’s me, the chick that got locked out of her room, we still down to hang?’ Yikes.”

As the elevator doors slid open, you decided to just give it the ol’ college try and make it up as you went along. “Now, 809…” You squinted at the plaque on the wall that showed which rooms were in which directions. “I’m too tired for this.” After a few seconds of deliberation, you headed off to the left, then came to a stop in front of his room. You gulped. Suddenly a little shaky, you raised your hand to knock, hesitated for a moment, and then rapped lightly with your knuckles. 

At first no-one answered your knock, and you felt your heart sink, all of your previous worries coming right back. Biting the inside of your cheek for courage, you raised your fist to knock again when the door was cracked open. “I’m back,” you blurted out. 

His eyes looked more tired than they did before, and you were almost afraid that he’d turn you away. Instead, he opened the door wider. “Hmm--your friend hasn’t come back yet?”

“No,” you shook your head. “I think she’s really gone all the way this time.” 

Jimmy raised his eyebrows, then gestured for you to come inside, “Well you can’t just stand outside, come in and sit down.” 

“Oh, thanks.” You stepped inside, your eyes glued at the floor to avoid making eye contact. You stood awkwardly next to the closet, feeling vaguely like what you imagined a penguin would feel like at a frat party. “Where can I sit?” You glanced over at the room--a bed, a desk, two chairs by the window, and a TV, etc. etc. 

“Anywhere, really.” He sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Okay,” you nodded, then walked over to one of the chairs by the window. “So,” you crossed your legs, and folded your hands in your lap. “You know I used to be a camp counselor, so I’m just gonna draw on the well of wisdom here,” you paused, “what’s your favorite color?” You grinned. 

He gave you a quizzical look, “My favorite color?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You know, I don’t think I have one. I’ve never really thought about it before.” He ran a hand through his hair. “What’s yours?” 

“H-mm, maybe blue? Or purple, I like them both.” 

Conversation lapsed into silence once again. This wasn’t nearly as exciting as the numerous scenarios you had come up with in your head.

Jimmy broke the silence. “You don’t have to sit all the way over there you know, it looks like I’ve banished you to the shadows.” 

“Oh, well… My nickname used to be Smeagol for a reason,” you laughed, “should I sit in the closet instead?” 

He smiled. “Smeagol? Dare I enquire?” 

“Well I first got it when I went on a camping trip, and I decided to go stargazing by the river, which mostly consisted of me sitting alone in the dark and crawling around the rocks harassing wildlife.” The story came out practically in one breath. 

This time he laughed, “I’d say that sound accurate then--you’re much too nice to be Gollum.” 

“Thank you, I think! Anyway, where did you want me to sit?”

“Oh, I’m not forcing you to sit anywhere,” he said that very seriously, “but conversation would be much easier if you sat over here.” 

You pursed your lips; the only sittable thing you saw in that part of the room was the bed and the floor. “On the ground, or…?” 

“Not the floor, no.” A smile danced across his face. “I may be a musician but I’m not a savage.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh.” Your face burning, you left your chair and sat gingerly on the foot of the bed, next to him. “Is this okay?” You knew that Jimmy was rather introverted, and didn’t want to disturb his personal space. 

“It’s perfectly alright, you really don’t have to worry so much,” he tilted his head to make eye contact with you, “I’m sure there’s very little you could do that would make me throw you out.” 

He smiled, and you couldn’t help but return it. “I dunno man, you better watch out.” You wrinkled your nose. 

“Mm,” he raised his eyebrows, “I’ll sleep with one eye open, then.” 

You laughed, then let the conversation naturally die out. You yawned again, then wiped at your undereyes. “I should’ve taken this mascara off earlier, I’m turning into a raccoon.” 

“I never would have noticed,” he scanned your face, “I think you look beautiful.” 

You flushed, “Thank you,” you bit your lip, “I think, I think that you look incredible.” You felt like you could shrivel up when you said it, but it was true. You met his eyes again, but then you felt the unthinkable. “Oh damn,” you said, and then released a jawbreaking yawn.   
The moment was broken, but Jimmy was still smiling at you. You blinked your eyes, trying to wake yourself up. “I should’ve slept more last night. Oh man, I’m going to fall asleep on your floor or something, and Sarah will call the police. Or not, she’ll probably be too plastered.” You shrugged, “I’m overthinking this because I’m tired.” 

He nodded, “Yes.” 

“It’s gonna be okay,” you sighed. 

“Hmm,” he hummed, leaning closer and putting an arm around your shoulders. “We can figure it out in the morning.” 

“Right,” you leaned into him, your heart jumping but your eyelids wanting to drift closed. 

“Come here,” he gently shifted you so he was holding you in his arms, “what you need to do is go to sleep.” 

“Mhm,” you sighed into his shoulder, melting a little inside as he rubbed your back. “Where do wan’ me to sleep?” You mumbled. 

You felt him laugh, “Do you really think I’m going to banish you to the floor?” 

“Maybe…” You pulled yourself away reluctantly, “But I’m--I’m not interested in, you know. I’m not that kind of girl.” 

“And we’re both too tired,” he said. 

You could see the dark circles under his eyes, and you looked at him with a new sense of concern, “You should sleep too.” 

He nodded, “Do you want to stay? I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.” 

You smiled, “Of course I want to stay.”

“Well then I’ll be taking a couple of pillows for the floor,” he winked at you. 

“No! You can’t sleep on the floor, you’re on tour!” Then you blushed, “You can still sleep on the bed, I just don’t want to be a one-night stand.” 

“I know, love. Where do you want me to sleep?” 

“Oh, whatever you want, just no sex. Other than that I don’t care,” you tried to sound nonchalant, but you rather overdid it instead. 

He bit back a smile, “Alright.” 

“Okay.” You didn’t move for a second, then you scooched up the bed and slowly slid under the covers, fighting the urge to hide your head under them too. “I’m just going to be sleeping in my clothes."

“Then I’ll do the same.” He got in on the other side, flicking off the lights. 

“Goodnight,” you rolled over on your side to face him.

“Goodnight,” he replied, and closed his eyes. 

What felt like hours passed as you tried to fall asleep, but something just wasn’t right. It felt like something was missing, even though you were dead tired. You could hear Jimmy breathing softly, and you were sure he was asleep. You bit your lip--it felt wrong to move so you were lying next to him while he was asleep, but it also felt wrong to be squished on the opposite side of the bed. 

You gave in at last, moving so you could rest your head on his chest. Now you could let your eyes drift shut, and sleep began to creep over you--and just as you were finally drifting away into unconsciousness, you felt his arm slip around your waist, holding you.


	3. Since I've Been Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yin and yang of waking up in bed with someone else, and the struggle of beginning to say goodbye.

You woke up first, the first light of dawn filtering in through the curtains. The window must have been cracked open, because you could feel a whisper of a breeze. Slowly, you became fully aware of your surroundings. Without opening your eyes, you listened to Jimmy’s steady breathing. 

There weren’t any other sounds in the room; it was still too early for anyone to be blasting their TV or running their showers. Even the sounds of cars on the street below were muted. You liked the quiet, it made everything seem perfect and peaceful. You knew it couldn’t last forever though. You knew that the band was on tour, and that they’d probably all be leaving this morning. A hollow feeling started to grow in your chest. Sighing, you finally opened your eyes. It would be better to live in the moment and enjoy it while you still can. 

“Are you awake?” You asked softly, your voice still unsteady from sleep. 

He stirred, brows furrowing, but didn’t wake up. 

You bit your lip, hesitating. “Jimmy?” You tried to speak louder this time. Half sitting up in bed, you rubbed your eyes to clear them. 

“What?” He mumbled groggily, squinting in the dim light. 

“Sorry I woke you up, but don’t you have to leave this morning?” You grimaced, “and good morning.” 

“Mmph,” he pushed himself up to look at you, “what time is it?” 

“Um, let me check,” you craned your neck to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. “It’s six in the morning,” you raised your eyebrows, surprised that you felt so awake after only a few hours of sleep. 

“Well,” he yawned, “we don’t have to be at the airport until eleven, and I doubt that they’ll fly away without one of the band members.”

“Obviously,” you smiled, “but I was thinking more about,” you paused, “maybe if you wanted to keep in touch?” You crossed your fingers internally. You felt like the chance was small, being as there would be other hotels and other people, but it was worth a try. 

Jimmy brushed his hair back from his face, “I’d be flattered--but if we’re both travelling it would be very difficult.” 

“I know,” you sighed. “I’ll be back at home again soon though, probably in a couple days. Could I just give you my number? Sarah and I share an apartment.” There was a nervous knot in your gut. 

He remained silent for a moment, and you couldn’t tell if he was thinking about your offer or just groggy from waking up. 

“Of course you don’t have to call,” you felt like you had to say something, “I won’t be offended or anything.” 

“No, you don’t have to worry about that,” he said, “I think it will work--but you just can’t let the tabloids get ahold of it.” He looked at you almost sharply. 

“Oh, I know! No worries there,” you felt your heart jump, “should I give you my number then? I can grab a piece of paper.” 

“Alright,” he smiled, “but then I’m going back to sleep until a more reasonable hour.” 

You laughed as you slipped out of bed and wrote your number down on a pad of paper on the desk, “Where do you want me to put this?”

“Mm, just slip it into my suitcase, love,” he sank back down into the sheets, closing his eyes. 

“Alright,” you smiled, watching the sunlight cutting across the bed and giving his skin what could have been a faint glow. His face looked smooth and serene, his dark hair splayed out on the pillow around his head. There was something like a lump in your throat as you moved slowly over to his bags and zipped the paper securely into one of the pockets. You didn’t even want to think about the possibility of him losing it. 

Making yourself comfortable under the sheets once again, you looked over at the clock. 6:10. You sighed. Ten minutes gone. This time you couldn’t bring yourself to move over to his side of the bed. Closing your eyes, you drifted off into a light, fitful sleep. At 8:30 you were jerked back awake again. You lay there for a moment. 

“Are you still awake?” You whispered, unsure whether you wanted Jimmy to answer or not. 

“Yes,” he looked across at you, “are you alright?” 

“Yeah… I just-- I think I’m going to miss you. I mean, I haven’t known you that long, but I wish you didn’t have to leave.” 

He sat up again, leaning back against the headboard. “Well, maybe we’ll get to see each-other again.” He looked down at you, a lock of hair falling over his eyes--he absently brushed it away. 

“Maybe,” you sat up to match him, “but this has been really nice.” 

Jimmy nodded, then gestured for you to move closer, “This will be goodbye soon then,” he glanced over at the clock quickly, “but I will call you.” 

You scooched nearer, “I hope so.” You met his eyes, “Sarah will be wondering where I am anyway.” 

He nodded, then reached out and gently touched your cheek. You could feel the calluses on his fingertips, and you looked down, your breath hitching a little. 

“Is this alright?” He tilted his head to see your face clearly, his look soft and concerned. 

“Yes,” you thought your voice sounded awkward and too loud, and you didn’t know what to do with your hands. 

Jimmy smiled then, softly tilting your face back up to look at him. There was a heartbeat of silence, but it felt like forever.

“Good,” and then he gently touched his lips to yours.


	4. When the Levee Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wait, and are saved by a wire.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sarah entered from the small kitchen of your shared apartment. “Has work got you down?” 

“Eh,” you shrugged, sitting cross-legged on a ragged green couch. “I dunno really, just general blues.” You glanced over at the telephone on the side table next to you without really meaning to. 

Sarah raised her eyebrows, and plopped down next to you, “If this is about Mr. Page, I told you not to have high expectations.” She sighed, and there was a pause. “He could have just forgotten, or lost your number--and you have to remember that he is a superstar.” She shot you a meaningful glance.

“I know, I know,” you shook your head, exasperated, “but that won’t stop me from being upset about it. Besides, right now I'm just upset because I lost my keys again.” You cracked a small smile. 

“I don't s'pose you've checked under the couch cushions that you're sitting on? And anyway, I’m going to make you an ultimatum,” Sarah clapped her hands together, “it’s been a week now--and if he doesn’t call you by this time next week, then you aren’t allowed to mope anymore. Deal?” 

You laughed, “Alright, deal.” You got up and walked over to the radio, “And what do you want this afternoon, m’lady?” 

“Oh, hmm. We listened to the classical station yesterday, right? Well, why don’t we try that new country station--a little change of genre wouldn’t do any harm.” 

“Well look at you broadening your horizons!” You carefully turned the dial and adjusted the antenna until the station came in semi-clearly. Sitting back on the couch, you tried your best not to think too hard about anything in particular. 

-

The second week was almost up, and every time the phone rang (which wasn’t often), you felt your nerves jolt a little. Despite that, you continued on. You went to work, visited friends, and joked around with Sarah. With two days until the deadline, you went on a coffee date with an old friend of Sarah’s--he claimed he was a professional gambler, and had the car and clothes to back it up. You weren’t interested in anything serious, but you were intrigued by the lifestyle. The date went well, but ultimately you decided that there wouldn’t be any future dates, and the two of you parted ways. Life returned to normal. 

That evening you were sitting on the green couch once again, waiting for Sarah to get back from work. Stretching, you closed your eyes and sank deeper into the cushions. When the phone rang, you pulled yourself to your feet with a grunt. Your boss had said he might call later, so you were in no rush to answer. On the last ring, you picked up the receiver, “Hello?” 

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment, and you almost hung up. Then, “Is this the girl from the elevator?” 

Your heart skipped a beat, “Yes! Is that you?” You were afraid to say his name, just in case you were somehow mistaken. 

“Yes, who else would it be?” You could hear traces of amusement in Jimmy’s voice.

“Well, you never know I suppose,” you laughed a little, breathlessly. “I didn’t think you’d call.” 

“I promised I would.”

“That’s true, but you can never put too much faith in promises,” you smiled even though he couldn’t see it. 

He hummed in acknowledgement, “How have you been doing?”

“Oh, alright,” you shrugged, “Same old, same old for the most part. What about you?” 

“I suppose I could say the same,” you could hear him adjusting the receiver, “but being on tour is never dull.” 

“True. I’m sure you get pretty burnt out though by the end of it,” you carefully stretched the phone cord so you could sit on a nearby chair without sending the whole telephone to the ground. 

“Well yes of course, but I think it’s worth it.” 

“I should hope so,” you laughed. “How much longer are you guys going to be touring in the States for?” 

“We’re almost done actually, I think we’ve got two shows left.” You could hear distant movement in the background of the call, but you didn’t let yourself guess at what it was. 

“Oh cool!” You paused, unsure of what to say next. You had never been very good at talking on the phone. 

“You know, I really called because I wanted to ask you something.” 

“What?” You began to fidget with the hem of your shirt. 

“After this tour the band has a break for a week or two before we fly back to England,” he paused, “I was wondering if you’d be interested in meeting again somewhere, on purpose this time.” 

It took you a few moments to process the offer, and then your heart leaped--before it was quickly quashed back down, “Oh I’d really love to, but I still have to work. I can’t take that much time off, and I’ve already used up my vacation time because I caught the flu earlier.” You bit your lip, frustrated. 

“That’s alright,” Jimmy said after a moment, “I’m sure we can figure something out. Are you busy right now?” 

“No, not at all--just waiting for Sarah to get back.” You realized the irony of that statement; the last time the two of you had talked you had also been waiting for Sarah to get back. “I could always just quit my job, visit you, and then become some kind of hermit out in the desert,” you suggested half-jokingly. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” he laughed, “I think we’ll save that as a last resort.” 

“If you say so.” You got comfortable in the chair, “what are your ideas?” 

“Well, I could always just come to you, but I’d rather avoid cities right now. I don’t find being jostled around very relaxing.” 

“Fair enough,” you smiled, “but that doesn’t leave many options. I think this might be more trouble than it’s worth…” 

“No, no, I’ve thought of something better. If you can leave your flat after work on Friday, or Saturday morning, then we could meet somewhere outside of town.” 

“That sounds great! Should I look up a place? I mean are we just getting coffee, or is this more of an expedition?” You grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, poised to write down any plans. It still seemed so unreal to you that it was possible to just get in a car and a plane and Go somewhere.

“We’ll hardly be hunting tigers, so that rather eliminates an expedition,” there was silence on the line again, “Why don’t you drive out and we’ll make better plans then. I’m not familiar with the area.” 

“Oh of course, I figured that,” you tapped the pen on your chin, “there’s a little place about 30 miles outside of city limits called the Bluebird Cafe. It’s usually pretty empty this time of year. If you drive in on the main highway, heading North, then it’ll be off exit 145--” 

Jimmy cut you off, “One second love, I have to write this down you know.” 

“Ooh, sorry.” You scribbled your own note to yourself. “Are you ready now?” 

“Yes, I do believe so.” 

“Alright, then after you go down that ramp, turn,” your mind blanked for a moment, “turn left at the light. Then just keep driving down that road, it heads out into the country and into a tiny little town called Westbrook. The cafe is just on that main street there, and the parking lot is in the back.” You finished with a flourish, taking pride in your ability to give directions. 

“I think I’ve got all that, should I read it back to you?” 

“Hmm, guess you’d better.” You listened as he read back your directions, making one correction, “yeah, you just go straight down that road, don’t make any turns or you’ll end up in farmland limbo.” 

“Alright,” you could hear him scratching out something with a pencil, “what weekend would you fancy?”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that,” you narrowed your eyes, “what about next weekend? I hope that isn’t too early.” Whenever you had thought about meeting Jimmy again, it had never been in your own backyard, yet here you were.

“No, it’s perfect. I’ll phone you again soon and let you know what time I’ll get there.” 

“Okay,” you smiled; you couldn’t quite believe this was happening, it seemed crazy. If this was any other person, you’d never have agreed to this. So many things were uncertain, but you trusted him. Besides, in the end it was just coffee. You smiled.

“Well I should hang up now, it’s quite late.” 

You glanced over at the clock on the wall behind the couch, and your eyebrows flew up, “It really is! Well, thanks for calling,” you hesitated, “goodnight, and good luck!” 

“Goodnight,” his voice was soft, and your mind flashed back to the night of the concert, “I’m glad I could talk to you--I’ll call you again soon.” 

“Okay,” you practically whispered, and the line went dead with a click.


	5. Over the Hills and Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you reunite and climb to the sky--but you know that you can't stay forever.

You sat alone at a table in the Bluebird Cafe, tucked away in a sunny little corner just within view of the door. Looking out of the window, you could see the main road stretching off into the distance, partially obscured by the overgrown flowers in the window box. Hummingbirds and bees darted about between the blossoms, a symbol of summer. 

Sipping your drink, you looked around the Cafe. There were only a few other people there, and they were all well-dressed elders from the nearby town. You smiled--you had many pleasant memories attached to this place, and hopefully you were about to add one more. 

Jimmy had called with more specifics about meeting a day or so ago, and now all you had to do was patiently wait--and hope. You still couldn’t believe that this was happening, and in your nervous excitement you didn’t really have an appetite for your drink. There was a seed of doubt in your mind that reminded you of the possibility that he just wouldn’t show up--after all, to you he was the one and only Jimmy Page, and to him you were probably just one person among many. Oh well, you sighed, pushing your worries away for now. The only thing you could do was wait. 

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, especially because you had managed to get to the Cafe early, but it felt like forever until you saw a sleek looking car pull up. Your heart jumped when you saw Jimmy step out of it, pausing to look at the Cafe, perhaps reading the sign to make sure he was at the right place. A slight breeze coming up from the valley ruffled his dark hair, and he brushed it out of his eyes as he walked through the door. 

You half-rose from your seat, afraid he wouldn’t see you, “Hi!” 

He looked over at you, midway through pulling off his jacket. A look of recognition flashed over his face, and he made his way over to sit down across from you, “It’s good to see you again.”

You smiled, “Yeah, it is. How have you been doing?” 

“Alright,” he smiled back at you, “it’s nice to have a break from touring.” 

You nodded, taking a small sip of your drink, “I’ll bet.” Unsure of what to say next, you looked out the window at the little birds that were lining themselves up on the power lines. “Oh,” you turned back to face him, “do you want anything to drink, or? I can pay if you want.” 

He shook his head, “No, no, that’s alright--if I’m being honest I ate on the way here.” He laughed, then, “thank you for offering to pay, I appreciate it.” 

“Well I don’t know why I did, I’m sure that you aren’t exactly short on money,” you grinned, gesturing vaguely at the car outside. 

“Well that’s just a rental, actually.”

“Oh I figured, but you could still afford it,” you laughed. 

“Yes, well,” he leaned forward, grinning, “how would you like to try it?” 

Your eyebrows shot up, “Really? I’d love to! I’m not going to try and drive it though, if that’s what you mean,” you grimaced, “I’d rather not crash your rental car.” 

Jimmy laughed, and stood up, “As you wish.” He pulled his jacket back on, “Ready?” 

“As ever,” you glanced down at your almost-empty mug on the table, but decided not to chug it. “Lead the way!” 

“You should keep in mind,” he spoke as the two of you walked out to his car, “that I’ll have to rely on you for directions when I get lost.” He held the passenger door open for you, and you climbed in. 

When he sat down in the driver’s seat you quipped back, “Or maybe I’ll just leave you out there, and I’ll walk back to the bus stop.” 

The engine came alive, and Jimmy flicked off the radio. “Well if you do, at least leave me a map.”

“That would defeat the purpose of abandoning you out in the woods though, wouldn’t it?” 

He nodded, laughter dancing in his eyes. Putting the car in reverse, he reached across to your seat so he could turn and see through the back window. 

You felt a faint flush in your cheeks, and you couldn’t quite explain why. Everything seemed different than it did back in the hotel room. Not in a bad way, but it was as if the intimacy before had existed in some kind of dream world. 

You looked back up to see that he was driving deeper into the valley--this road would wind through farms for a few miles before narrowing and climbing up into a sparse forest in the hills. “Are you afraid of heights?” You had an idea in mind. 

He shook his head, eyes focused on the road, “I don’t really mind them. Why do you ask?” 

“Well,” you folded your hands in your lap, “if you keep driving up this road there’s a turnoff to an overlook. It’s pretty hidden behind the bushes--the turnoff I mean--so not many people know about it.” You paused, “I grew up out here, so I know all the secret spots.” You smiled, watching the speckled shadows and sunlight that came in through the window. 

He glanced over at you for a moment, “That sounds wonderful.” 

The sound of the tires on the road filled the silence whenever conversation paused between the two of you. You felt like you could discuss every topic under the sun with him. 

Time seemed to fly, and it wasn’t long before, with your slight guidance, the car slowed to a halt a few yards away from a small overlook--grass was growing up through the gravel, and a wooden bench was the only real structure that remained. Trees had grown up surrounding the area, but the view was still clear--smaller foothills, the valleys, the city in the distance, and a winding creek were all visible. 

Getting out of the car, you walked over to the edge, hands stuffed in your pockets. 

“It’s gorgeous,” he stood next to you, taking in the vista. 

“Yeah,” you nodded, “want to sit down?” 

“Alright,” he sat beside you on the polished wood, close beside you. 

“It feels like forever since we last talked. In person, I mean,” you laughed. 

He hummed in agreement, still looking out into the distance. “It does,” he paused, “I’ve missed talking to you.” 

“You said something like that on the phone the other day,” you turned to look at him, “does that not count?” 

He shrugged, “I prefer talking to you in person.”

You bit your lip, nodding, “I agree.” You sighed. “But what happens after you leave to go back on tour, or to England? I mean I guess it won’t matter too much, but…” You trailed off.

He was silent for a moment. “I don’t know.” 

You smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. 

“But I do think it will matter.” He had turned to face you. 

You met his eyes, “What do you mean?” 

“I’m not sure,” his tone was hesitant, “but I don’t want to leave you yet.” 

You blushed, but your eyebrows twitched upwards, “Yet?”

He shook his head, glancing down and away, unsure. 

You felt your heart beat faster and your blood seemed to rush through your veins as you reached out with slightly trembling fingers to touch his cheek. “Can I-?” 

You heard him draw in a quick breath, and his eyes flicked back up to yours. “Of course,” something in his gaze echoed a similar intention.   
“Okay,” you whispered, mostly to yourself, as you found yourself leaning in closer. You felt his arms wrap around you as you brushed back his hair, letting your eyes slide shut as you softly, hesitantly, touched your lips to his. 

The kiss felt electric to you, even though it lasted only a moment before you pulled back, blushing madly. “Sorry,” you weren’t sure why you apologized, but you certainly didn’t mean it. 

“Don’t apologize love,” Jimmy reached up and stroked your cheek. 

You laughed, breathily, “I know, you’ve told me before.” You let your forehead rest against his, and you wished that you could stay there with him under the summer sun forever. You closed your eyes again, the question from before still niggling at your mind. 

He held you close, pressed another quick, gentle kiss to your lips and whispered against them, “We can work it out as we go along.”


	6. In My Time of Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this really the end?

“So,” you looked up at Jimmy, “you’re leaving?”

The past few days had been some of the best in your life--and they all seemed like a dream now. When you first ran into Jimmy in the elevator, you never would have imagined where you’d end up. And a small part of you wished that it hadn’t happened--just so you wouldn’t be standing here. 

He nodded, “Tomorrow.” The sunlight had turned his eyes a deep, vivid green. 

You sighed, glancing over at the bus station that would soon send you back to the city one last time. “So I suppose this is goodbye then.” Part of you desperately hoped that he would ask you to come with him, and it showed on your face. 

For a few moments he only looked at you. “I suppose it is.” 

You nodded, glancing down and away. “Sorry I’m upset, it’s not like I didn’t know this was coming.”

He placed a hand on your shoulder, “It’s not your fault, this shouldn’t have gone so far.”

“Don’t say that--I wouldn’t undo any of this for the world.” You met his eyes, “But I’ll miss you.” 

He nodded, reaching down to take your hand. “I know.” 

A smile twitched on your lips for a moment, “I suppose you have my number, so if you ever get bored...” 

“I’ll try to phone you, don’t worry,” he squeezed your hand. 

You hummed absently, unable to tell if he really meant it or was just saying it to make you feel better. “Well, my bus is coming soon…” You trailed off, hearing the roar of the engine down the road. 

He walked with you up onto the platform. The two of you were alone on the concrete pad. “Thank you, by the way,” you smiled, “for everything.”

“Of course,” he drew you into his arms, “and thank you.” He kissed you before you could ask why. 

That last kiss was short and bittersweet, broken by the bus squealing to a halt, doors opening. 

“I’ll miss you,” you laid your hand on his cheek for a heartbeat. Hurriedly, you turned and boarded the bus, refusing to look back, a lump growing in your throat.

Then something inside of you cried out, and pulling down a window, you shouted, “Jimmy, I--!” You didn’t have time to finish the sentence before the bus jerked forward, the sound of the engine drowning out your words. 

Heartbroken, you looked back at him for as long as you could; still standing on the platform, watching. 

Sinking back into a seat, you let yourself begin to cry; quietly.


	7. Tea For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You disconnect the phone, but does it stay that way?

When you opened the door to your apartment and stepped inside, the first thing you did was unhook the phone from the wall. You didn’t care that Sarah might call, or your workplace--you just wanted to be as alone as you possibly could. Pouring yourself a glass of wine, you sank down into a chair by the window and stared out at the city. 

You tried to imagine what Jimmy was doing now--sitting in his hotel room thinking about you? With a groupie? Thinking about nothing at all? You sighed, taking another sip of wine. You didn’t want to think about it after all. 

You sat by the window for a long time before you got back up and reconnected the phone. You left the wine glass on the kitchen counter, unwashed, and crept into bed. Things would be better in the morning--and in the end Jimmy was just a man. 

\- - -

Days passed that felt like weeks, but you moved on the best you could; it wasn’t the end of the world after all. 

One morning when you stumbled out of bed for breakfast, Sarah was waiting for you in the kitchen. “Oh, someone left a call for you earlier. I didn’t recognize the voice though.” She looked up at you from her scrambled eggs. 

You frowned, “Really? Hm… Did you write down the number?” 

“Sure, hang on,” she set aside her food and grabbed a nearby slip of paper, handing it to you. 

You stared down at it, “I don’t recognize it, but I guess I’d better call back.” You laughed, “You never know, I might’ve won the lottery!”

Sarah rolled her eyes, “Yeah right! Well, once you’re done collecting your winnings I have some pancakes for you in the fridge.”

“Thanks,” you called as you shuffled into the living room, plopping down next to the phone. “Alright…” You dialed the number, and waited for someone to answer.

It wasn’t until the very last ring that someone picked up the receiver. You frowned, waiting for them to speak. “Hello? You called and left a message for me this morning?” 

You could hear whoever was on the other end of the line drawing in a sharp breath before they spoke, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

Your free hand flew up to your mouth, heart jumping in your chest, “Jimmy?”

“That’s right, love.” 

“Oh my god,” you relaxed, “I definitely didn’t think you were going to actually call.” You laughed in disbelief. 

“I did promise,” he paused, “are you doing alright?” 

You could tell what his words implied, “Oh, yeah, I suppose.” You shrugged, “I mean I’m not still moping around, y’know?” Grimacing, you glanced over to make sure Sarah wasn’t listening in. 

He hummed in acknowledgement, and the sound was comforting. “Are you still living with your friend? Sarah, was it?” 

“Mm, yeah!” You started to twirl the phone cord around your fingers, “and I’m guessing you’re still out and about.”

“Yes,” he sounded contemplative, “we’re back in England now, starting on the next album.”

“It must be nice to be back home. And good luck on the album by the way!”

“It is, it is. And thank you; hopefully we won’t be needing it.”

You laughed, “I’m sure you won’t! You’re very talented.”

“Mm, even that runs dry once in a while I’m afraid.”

“True, true.” You let the silence sit for a few moments, “No problems with crazy fans yet?” You tried to probe as surreptitiously as you could to see if he’d been with other girls yet--if only to settle your thoughts. 

“Well no, not exactly,” it was almost like he hesitated, “no more than usual.”

You frowned, “Oh.” You bit your lip, unsure of what that meant.

“Actually I’ve been thinking about something for a while,” his voice grew louder as he leaned closer to the receiver, “and I think it could work.”

“Yeah?” 

“Since we’ll be staying in one spot, the band, I wanted to… Would you come out and try living here? I’ll pay for your plane ticket of course.” 

Your eyebrows flew up, “I--wow, I mean I’d love to! that would be amazing, but--I’d lose my income, and Sarah would be stuck with the full rent… This is all so soon, and I don’t want to be dependent on you!” All of your worries gushed out at once. 

“Don’t worry, it’s alright,” his voice was soothing, “I can help you with whatever you need until you find a job here, if you decide to come.”

“I know,” you sighed, “but if it doesn’t work out then will you help me go back?” 

“Of course.”

“Okay. I’m going to ask Sarah, since I help with rent. Hang on.” Setting the receiver down on the chair, you sprang up and practically ran into the kitchen. “Sarah!”

“What is it, girl? Is the world ending?” 

“No! It’s just, I--” you paused to collect yourself, “Jimmy just called, and he wants me to fly out to England to be with him. I wanted to check with you before…”

She sighed, turning to face you, “Girl, all I want is for you to be happy. If that’s what you want, then go do it!” She smiled at you, “Be careful though, okay? Remember that he’s Jimmy Page and you’ve only known him for about a month--on and off.”

You nodded, “I know. But thank you.” You smiled back, then went back to pick up the phone. “Are you still there?” 

“I am.” 

“Well, it’s okay with Sarah, so… Yes!” You laughed breathlessly.

You could hear his smile through his voice, “Wonderful love, that’s wonderful. I’ll arrange the flights, and get back in touch with you.”

“Okay,” a grin was stuck on your face, “I don’t think it’s quite sunk in yet, I can’t believe I’m going to England!” 

“Just wait ‘till you get here, and then it will hit you,” he laughed, then, “well love, I should be going.” 

“Ah, yeah, me too. Anyway, I don’t even know what to say except thank you.” Your smile was bittersweet. You hoped things would be the same with him as they were before, if you actually made it to England. Even this phone call was reminiscent of the first time Jimmy called you. 

“That’s alright darling. I’ll talk to you soon, and,” he hesitated, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” a blush rose to your cheeks. “Bye…” You hung up the phone first this time, beaming.


	8. In The Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make two calls, and one shifts your perspective.

“Hey mom,” you spoke into the phone, “can I ask you something?” 

“Of course. You are my daughter, you know.” 

You laughed, “Yeah, yeah. Well,” you became serious, “I’m not exactly sure how to tell you this, but do you remember Jimmy, the guy I went on a few dates with?” 

“Yes, is something wrong?”

“Oh no, not exactly… It’s just, have you heard of Led Zeppelin?” 

“Hm, I think so.” 

“Okay, well.” You took a deep breath, “Jimmy is actually the guitarist, and he wants me to fly out to England with him.” 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. “Why didn’t you tell me that?” 

“I’m sorry, I just, I didn’t think it would go this far, and I didn’t think you’d understand…”

She sighed, “My feelings are very hurt--I trust you, but these rockstars aren’t always good influences.” 

“I know mom…” You stared down at the floor. “It sounds crazy, but I wanted to run the idea past you before I actually went through with it.”

“I don’t like it,” she said immediately, “but this is your life. I want you to think very hard about this before you agree; what about your job? Where will you stay? But you’re an adult, and it’s your choice.” She paused for a moment, “Remember that I love you, and that if you need anything at all you can always call me. Let me know what you decide, okay? Just so I can rest easy.” She laughed. 

“Thanks mom,” you smiled weakly, “honestly I’m not sure if I want to say yes. Maybe I’ll just visit for a week or two, since he’s paying for the flights, and then come back if I don’t like it. I’ll still have to quit my job, but I was thinking about finding a new one anyway.” Your smile grew stronger, bringing a sense of relief with it.

“That’s my girl. But please remember to be careful!” 

“I will mom, don’t worry. Thanks for giving me advice. Anyway, I’ve gotta go. Love you mom!”

“I love you too honey. Bye-bye.” She hung up. 

Setting the phone aside, you stretched out on the couch, thinking. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, you quickly dialed the number that Jimmy had given you the last time you spoke. 

He picked up on the second ring. “Hello?” 

“Jimmy, hi.” You scrunched your nose, thinking about how to explain your plan, “so I was thinking--I’m not really ready to move to England with you yet. I was thinking I would just go for a week or two to see how I like it. It just feels weird to throw my whole life here away so suddenly.”

“You’re hardly throwing it away, love. I’m not going to hold you captive--and that’s just fine. Let me know what you need.”

“Okay, so I’ll give my two weeks’ notice now, and after that’s up I can fly over? That way you’ll be all settled in when I finally get there.” 

“That sounds perfect. Shall I book the flight for you?”

“Yes please, and thank you.” You breathed a sigh of relief. “So how are you?”

“Oh, alright,” you could hear tiredness in his voice, “still recuperating from being on tour.” 

Your lips curled up into a smile, “I can tell, you sound tired.”

“Do I?” He sounded surprised, “I didn’t think it was that bad.” He laughed.

“Mhm, well I guess it is,” you grinned. “What time is it where you are?”

“Ehm,” there was a pause, “about two in the morning actually.” 

“Oh! No wonder you sound tired. Sorry for calling you so late…” 

“No, it’s alright. I was up anyway, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Still.” There was a kind of warm, soft feeling in your chest, “I’ll let you get some rest. See you in two weeks?” There was a flutter of excitement in your stomach. 

“See you in two weeks,” there was a pause, neither of you wanting to hang up first, “goodnight my darling.”

You blushed, “Goodnight… And I’ll call at a more reasonable hour next time.” You laughed, softly. 

“Mm,” his tone was light.

You hesitated, wanting to say something more but unsure of just what it was. Glancing over at your bookshelves, one book in particular caught your eye. “Jimmy, sorry, but have you ever read any H.P. Lovecraft?”

You could hear rustling in the background of the call, like he was sitting up in bed. “Of course, I love his writings.”

“Me too.” Your copy of Lovecraft’s collected works was old and worn, but you thought that it just added character to the book. “Actually I just finished ‘The Beast In The Cave’.”

“Ah,” excitement filled his voice, “That’s practically a masterpiece. It shows the grotesqueness of the human condition, the fear of the Other--and Lovecraft ties it all together with his distinct style of writing that evokes a deep sense of horror.” He cut himself off. 

“Yes!” You cried, enthused and enchanted. “It’s especially impressive because he wrote it at such a young age,” you paused, recollecting the story, “and if I remember right it even has the perfect hook at the beginning--it really makes you want to read more, and it sets the tone for the whole piece. Some people are just natural at writing I guess.”

“Mm, just as some people have a natural affinity for other things--a kind of inborn talent.”

You frowned, “I wonder why. And of course even with that talent they still need to be trained.”

“I wish I knew. Perhaps it is something passed down through families, through the, the,” he searched for the right word, “the blood. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, I think it does.” You looked off into the distance, your stare unfocused, “you might be right. Who knows…” 

There was a comfortable silence before you spoke again, “Okay, I’ll say goodnight for real this time.” You laughed a little. 

“Alright, take care my love.” 

You flushed, “I will, and you too. Bye…” You hung up the phone and pulled your knees up to your chest. It was cool in the apartment, but you felt warm and contented--and exhilarated at the idea of what was to come.


	9. I Can't Quit You Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cross the big pond, and find a dark-haired man waiting for you with a house full of mystery.

The flight ahead of you seemed infinitely more daunting after saying your goodbyes to Sarah and your mother at the gate. Now, looking out of the window at the ground far below, the reality of what was happening began to sink in. You inhaled slowly, counting the seconds, before releasing your breath with a sigh. It would be alright. 

When the plane touched down and you collected your bags, you scanned the terminal for a familiar face--the familiar face. You knew that being in an airport didn’t really count as visiting a country, but already everything felt strange; like you were drifting. Arms aching from hauling your suitcase, you sank down into a chair and yawned. You had slept on the flight, but you couldn’t seem to escape jet lag. 

A voice spoke your name behind you and, startled, you turned to face the speaker. Relief flooded you when you recognized who it was, “Jimmy!” You pulled yourself to your feet, stepping around the chair, “I didn’t see you at first.” 

His eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses, and his hair was pulled back. He nodded, “I know, I was trying to remain unnoticed.”

Amusement danced in your eyes, “Probably a good idea… It’s good to see you again.” 

“Yes,” he stepped closer, “and I should greet you properly.” He kissed you, pulling you close. 

You closed your eyes for a moment, your head resting against his shoulder. “Where are we going next?” You pulled away, looking up at him. 

He laughed, “My car, since you’re so eager to be whisked away.” 

You blushed, flustered, “Oh, well--”

You were cut off by the look of restrained mirth on his face. 

“Anyway,” you laughed, “I suppose I’m ready to be whisked away, if you would be so kind.” You hoisted your bags again, but Jimmy reached out and stopped you with a light touch on your arm. 

“Let me get those love.” 

“Oh.” You set one down awkwardly, “are you sure? It’s pretty heavy.”

He raised his eyebrows at you, picking up the bag, “I think I should be alright.” 

“Well thank you,” you bit your lip, “I suppose I shouldn’t assume that all you do is sit in the corner of your house playing guitar and wasting away.” You were the one to tease now, following him as he wound through the terminal. Excitement began to build within you--you were in England!

He laughed, looking back at you, “Not entirely true, no.” 

“Hmm,” you grinned, hardly noticing the weight of the bag you were hauling. 

-

The car ride passed as quickly as it could--navigating London traffic was no easy task--and you soon found yourself stepping inside a large, gothic-reminiscent house tucked away in the country. Setting your bags inside the door, you paused to take in the arching entry-hall. “Your house is gorgeous,” you slipped off your coat, placing it neatly atop your suitcase. 

He smiled, “And you’ve only seen one room.” He slid off his sunglasses, placing them on a carved wooden table. 

“I’m sure it’s a good representative.” Laughing, you turned at random and walked down a narrow, wood-paneled corridor. It felt like something out of Austen’s ‘Northanger Abbey’. On your right was a narrow arched doorway, beyond which was a small alcove with a bookshelf. A few sketches hung on the walls, and a large window filled the narrow area with natural light. You sank down on the wide, plush windowseat, listening to Jimmy’s footsteps approach as he followed you. 

He sat beside you, half of his face hidden in shadow as he turned to meet your eyes. 

You could feel something in the room shift, and you drew in a breath. Here, in his realm, the dynamic shifted. He wasn’t a rockstar, he was a man--a more withdrawn and mysterious man, but strong. You were suddenly aware of yourself--the heartbeat in your chest. You met his gaze, and your lips parted ever so slightly. In his green eyes you also saw vulnerability, and trust. 

“This may seem strange,” he placed one of his hands on yours, tracing patterns on the back of your hand, “may I ask you a question?” 

“Of course,” you looked down at his slender fingers and felt a tingle run down your spine. 

“Is this only physical?” 

Your eyes flicked back up to his face, and a light blush dusted your cheeks. “No,” you answered without hesitation, “no. That’s why I called you so often, because I liked talking,” you fumbled for words, frowning, “I liked exchanging interests, talking about how we see the world…” You trailed off, your point made. “I like you,” you shrugged, with a quiet laugh that was really just an exhale. 

“Good,” he took your hand in his, and he turned for a moment to look out the window, the shadow on his face disappearing. “I’d like to ask you another thing then.” 

“Alright.”

“I know we’ve been,” he glanced down, “close, but--” he stopped when he saw alarm flash across your face, “don’t worry,” he smiled, reaching over to touch your cheek. Then he continued, “I wanted to ask you, so it’s clear.” He drew in a breath, and you thought you could see nervousness in his face, “Would you be with me?” 

Your heart jumped, then raced, and a deeper flush rose to your cheeks. “I-- yes,” you smiled in disbelief, “yes.” 

Slowly, gently he took your face in his hands, brushing your hair back. He hummed almost absently, resting his forehead against yours. You could feel his breathing on your skin. 

Carefully, hesitantly, you pulled off the hairtie that bound his hair, letting it fall down around his face. 

A tension seemed to lift from him, and he moved to rest his cheek on yours, lips beside your ear. “It’s been a long time.” 

You didn’t answer, but you didn’t have to. Your arms slipped around him, hands moving up his back to rest just below his shoulderblades. “It has,” you finally whispered, “and I want to make it last.” You closed your eyes, hiding the flicker of sadness within them. 

He pulled back a little, looking at your face, searching it, “We can make it last.” He caressed your face, and you could feel the callouses on his fingertips. 

You shook your head, “Not for as long as we’d like it to.” It seemed like there was always a kind of sinking feeling in your chest, of doubt for the future.

“That all depends on us, doesn’t it darling,” there was a soft smile on his lips when he touched them to yours. 

“Yes,” you whispered into the kiss, then broke it, “It just… scares me. I don’t want it to ever end, and I do trust you, but-- I’m almost afraid to let myself,” you bit your lip, “let myself feel.” 

“Feel my love, feel!” He drew you up against him in a rush of emotion so you could feel the heat of his body, the vibration of his voice when he spoke, “If it fails then we can fall together.” 

You closed your eyes, reveling in the feeling of him so close to you, of the two of you finally being together. “Like a pair of Icarus’s, without the warnings of Daedalus.” You smiled. 

He laughed, then pulled you into a kiss that sent a spark spiraling within you. His lips moved against yours, soft but with a sense of power and control that made your head spin. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, letting your hands come to rest on his arms. He was holding you, then touching your hair, and your face. When he broke the embrace he traced your lips with his finger. 

“Thank you,” he smiled, and one corner twitched upwards as if in self-mockery. 

“For what?”

“For agreeing,” and this time he laughed, the sunlight catching in his green eyes. 

You smiled without being aware of it--a warm, happy feeling swelling and overflowing within you. 

Your eyes met, and you took his hand. “And thank you for offering.” 

He only smiled.


	10. A Little Left of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally come to an end--or a new beginning.

“Will you stay?” 

Rain pattered on the roof of the gazebo, and heavy mist obscured the distant house. 

“I don’t know,” you looked away.

“I won’t keep you here,” he leaned against the railing, staring out into the middle distance. “I want you to do what… What you think is best.” 

“I know.” There was a long pause, “You know, I told Sarah when you first came to visit me that those were the best weeks of my life,” you smiled wistfully, “but now I can say that these past months have been the best.” You looked over at him, a sad smile playing about your lips. 

He turned and met your eyes, and said with a hint of sorrow, “I can say the same.” He opened his mouth as if to say something more, but closed it again. 

“This is my last chance to go back home with security--mom’s in a retirement home, and Sarah is going to move into her own place if I don’t come back.” You bit your lip. 

“I want you to be happy.”

“And I want you to be happy!” You laughed, but it was strained. The rain began to come down harder. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, and… and I think I’m going to stay here.” 

He spoke your name so softly that you barely heard it, pulling you into his arms and holding you there. “I’m glad.” 

The embrace lingered for a few heartbeats, surrounded by the solitude outside the gazebo. 

“Jimmy?” You tilted your head back to look up at him, “can I ask you something if you promise not to laugh?”

He raised his eyebrows, “No promises.” Eyes dancing, he let his hands trail down your arms to hold your hands. 

“Hmm,” you laughed, “well, my question was, could we walk back in the rain?” Your eyes flicked over to the two umbrellas that lay on the floor. 

He didn’t say anything, just grinned and led you down onto the wet grass. He threw back his head, letting the rain cascade down over his face and hair. 

Pure joy welled up within you, and the cold tendrils of mist could find no hold on your warmth--your life. Your eyes met Jimmy’s, and you laughed, brushing back the soaked strands of his black hair. “I’m so glad I stayed,” you whispered, and stepped into his arms. 

Both of you soaked to the bone, you could feel his body heat through his shirt. Leaving a light kiss on his collarbone, you took his face in your hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around your waist, hands sliding up your back. The kiss deepened, and he caught your lower lip between his teeth, one hand sliding into your hair; a pressure against the back of your head. 

A whisper of a moan was teased out of you by his lips, and you held his face in your hands, his skin soft beneath them. The kiss broke suddenly as you gasped in air, but your eyes still met with an intensity that even the rain couldn’t dim. 

“Jimmy,” your voice was nothing more than a whisper as he slid his hands slowly down to your waist. 

He leaned in to murmur against your ear, “it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” 

You let out a shaky breath, “Yes…” Your mouth fell open as he left a dark hickey on your neck--nipping just a little, then soothing the ache with his warm breath against your skin. Clutching his shirt you found the fabric glued to his skin, and you grasped his arms for support. 

“Here,” your eyes closed as he spoke, and then you were falling--lowered down in his arms onto the wet grass. 

You gasped at the cold, eyes flying open to see Jimmy above you. His eyes were filled with an emotion that you didn’t dare call love. 

“Well if I wasn’t wet before…” You laughed, then caught the double meaning in your statement, blushing. 

He smirked, leaned down, and whispered against your lips, “Oh I’m only just starting.” 

You whimpered without meaning to as he kissed you again, lips slick from the rain. You felt him straddle your waist, and you bucked your hips ever so slightly, drawing a moan from him that disappeared into the kiss. 

He pulled back first, sitting up and looking down at your body.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” You breathed, daring him. 

“Nothing,” there was something wild and beautiful in his green eyes as he grasped your wrists, pinning them to the ground on either side of your head. He stayed there for a moment, water dripping off of his hair down onto your face. 

Something welled up inside you then, powerful and irrepressible. “Jimmy, wait, I--” you took a shuddering breath and met his eyes, “I think I love you.” 

Time seemed to stop, or drag by; even the sound of the rain was deadened by the grass. 

He let go of your wrists. Finally he began, and his voice was soft. “I love you too.” 

There was a lump in your throat as leaned down to hold you--gently this time, his forehead resting against yours.

“I’m glad I stayed.”

And the rain fell down around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is shipping a characterization of Jimmy Page's past stage persona--it is not in any way meant to be connected to present day Jimmy & his family.


End file.
